Meant It
by Fun Pies
Summary: Zell wakes up with a young cowboy laying right by his side after a night of drinking. Shounen-ai. Some slightly suggestive material. Zellvine. [Zell x Irvine]


Title: Meant It  
  
Author: Rageful Fairy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Pairings: Zell/Irvine  
  
Warnings: Slight shounen-ai, a little bit of sexuality. Some OOCness. Summary: Zell wakes up with a young cowboy laying right by his side after a night of drinking.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY! ZELL AND IRVINE DID STUFF... WHEN THEY WERE DRUNK! Bwahahahahaha! Unfortunately, we don't get to see a lot of that. This is a cutsey little fic between Zell and Irvine- nothing big! My first Zellvine! Oh, yeah, and I really didn't know what to rate this... it was between PG- 13 or R.  
  
[ [ [ MEANT IT ] ] ]  
[ [ [ FIRST AND FINAL PART ] ] ]  
[ [ [ WAS HE SERIOUS? ] ] ]  
  
His beautiful azure eyes opened as he awoke first of the two in bed. He felt long strands of silky auburn hair sprawled over his bare chest, feeling the small caresses and tickles it'd leave him once the other, still in a sleeping state, would breathe in and out. A young, thin, beautiful man layed nuzzled into the shorter one's chest unconciously, as the exhuberent blonde smiled down on him with a face of pure adoration.  
He looked so full of innocence, the longed haired man, sleeping so soundly in the comfort of a shorter man's precense. How the long slender cowboy got into his bed? He wouldn't know... his mind was enveloped in a foggy drunken haze. The hung-over shorter man, began to ponder on the possibilities for the previous night's events were so faint in his mind. All he remembered was something that the violet-eyed man told him after their last sip of Whiskey.  
The long haired Cowboy told the spikey haired man that... he loved him. 'Was he serious...?' thought the shorter man. He doubted it, for the Cowboy was always so flirtacious amongst the females in Garden. There was always hope for it to be true. Just a little bit of hope, however.  
'He looks adorable in his sleep... oh what am I thinkin'?' Instincively, he ran his hand thorugh the silky strands of the other's hair and whispered his name out. "Irvine...," he said, in a hushed tone. He was hoping not to wake him... just saying the name made him realize that Irvine was indeed next to him and so close to him.  
The blonde let his index finger trace the Cowboy's jaw line up and down while he slept. It was unknown to him why he was doing it. His only motive was that it felt so right. His memories flooded back to him once his fingers slid along the jaw line of Irvine. 'I remember... he was laying... over top of me, I think. I was kissing along his jaw line, neck and collar bone... and I can swore we were both naked, then, too. The... HELL? How did he even let me do that? How did I even let me do that?' he thought, regaining the memories of the previous night. 'And he was purring... Irvine- purring? And he was whimpering my name... going like 'Zell... Zell...,' when I started to kiss down his neck and onto his chest.'  
'I'm pretty sure he was drunk, too. Yeah, he was. His cheeks were all flushed 'n' shiny.' recalled Zell in his mind. 'I remember calling him a 'Sexy l'il Cowboy.' Where the hell did I come up with that one? I suppose he is sexy, though.' Zell recited silently in thought. 'I remember... him saying that he loved me. And hell, I knew he was fuckin' DRUNK, but I felt it was sincere. And I could've swore that I said somethin' like 'I love you, too,' in return but I forget exactly what. Was what I said sincere? I dunno...,' Zell started to ponder for a little while longer, trying to recall important events of that night.  
'I remember... I remember... aw, screw it, I don't remember nothin' else.' the blonde told himself, fed up with just the little scraps of memories that he could muster up from the previous night. Zell began to let his fingers caress Irvine's collar bone. He felt the sweet, sweet friction between Irvine's creamy white skin and his own gentle fingers.  
"Mmmm...," Irvine sleepily moaned, opening his vibrant violet eyes only to gaze into Zell's eyes of azure. "Mornin' cutie," Irvine said with a slight smile on his face.  
"Mornin' cowboy," Zell replied, his face blushing a rosy red.  
Irvine squirmed and wriggled his way up so he could look his new lover in the face. "Remember what I said last night...? When we were drunk...?"  
"I meant it...," whispered Irvine, placing his lips gently on Zell's.  
  
Somehow, Irvine knew how to answer Zell's question before he could even ask...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Yay! This was short, I'm aware. But I thought it was kinna cute! Review this for me, will you? I might even provide the prequel if y'all liked this so much! 


End file.
